Leather Studded Kisser
by polykhromatik
Summary: After Zeppo Episode – Season 3. Xander is trying to get is cool on while Cordelia is trying on a new lipstick. Faith is her usual self and Buffy is no fool. Faith/Cordelia or Fordelia Femslash. Story Refresh, inserted chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters.

* * *

Xander moved up the lunch line mechanically and grabbed whatever looked appealing. He wrinkled his nose at the food choices he had made. After he paid, he looked around to find the Scoobies and did not see them. He was about to go outside on sit alone on a bench when he noticed that Faith was eating at table by herself near a window.

Not that Xander could miss her or anybody else for that matter; you would have to blind and not see her. Faith was wearing that same tight, leopard print pants with an extra, snug black top that showed off her bellybutton; it was same outfit when Faith first arrived in their lives. She did not see him coming as he came up, she looked preoccupied as she looked outside.

"Hi ya Faith," said Xander, as he cleared his throat. He didn't want to startle her; given her temperament coupled with her strength.

She slowly turned her attention to Xander.

"Have a meeting with Giles," said Faith, directly. She was still somewhat groggy from waking up not too long ago. She looked over what Xander had on his lunch tray.

"Slayer duties?" said Xander, standing there idly and not knowing what else to say. "How about that Slayage?"

Faith started to eat.

"Look about what happened the other day," began Xander, tentatively.

"Sit," said Faith, sounding bored. She could tell he wanted to talk their *connection* they had briefly shared.

"Okay, what I mean . . . what we had was mind-blowing and earth shattering."

Faith looked at him skeptically.

"Okay it was incredible and explosive, mind blowing, frolicky good. Oh wait I already said mind-blowing didn't I?"

Unconvinced, Faith resumed eating.

"Fine it was Great," said Xander with resign.

"That's a good word for it," said Faith, as she dropped her tasteless tatertots. She wondered how these kids could tolerate such bland food.

"Is there any chance or even a remote chance that you and I can do each . . ."

Faith looked up and started to poke around in Xander's lunch tray.

"Will you look at that," said Harmony. She was standing in the lunch line next to Cordelia. "Geez . . . Xander sure gets around."

Cordelia thought more along the lines that Faith got around and she ignored them. But she could not help to look back at them. Xander looked so desperate yet Faith looked so wild and she could get away with that. Every so often, she would throw her head about tossing that wild, uncombed hair. Then Faith would wriggle her torso afterwards and occasionally she would burst out laughing.

Faith attracted quite a few stares from the nearby males who sighed silently and enviously wished they could trade places with Xander. They wondered how such an underdog could manage to get two of the most interesting women on campus. Did Xander have some secret mojo or what? He appeared to be on a winning streak. Some of the females were pissed off that their boyfriends or potential beaus were slyly looking at Faith and they couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Phew, I'm glad we got that outta of the way. Clear the air between us," said Xander feeling quite relieved.

Faith started to munch on Xander's lunch, sampling the various entrees.

"How do you do it? You know when you walk in a room guys stand tall and salute you and some women even admire you," said Xander, innocently. Then his left eye involuntary began to twitch and he had to massage his eyelid.

Faith stopped eating and considered it a compliment, and then reflected on the question.

"You exude the coolness factor. . . I think mine needs tweaking. Okay mine needs a major tune-up," continued Xander.

Faith couldn't help but smile and suppressed a giggle.

"Come here," commanded Faith, suggestively. "Come closer." She grinned mischievously at him.

Xander cautiously started to scoot his chair closer to Faith. He tried to restrain himself from touching her but his knees kept bumping into Faith. His gangly legs started to shake nervously but Faith placed her hands on his legs to stop the shaking. That seem to make matters worse and Xander's voice squeaked as he tried to speak. He couldn't utter a word.

"Look at them now," added Harmony.

Cordelia turned her head just in time to see Faith pull Xander closer to her. She saw Faith holding fast to Xander's shirt and started to sniff him. When she was finished, she released him just as fast as a sports fisherman tosses a fish back in the water.

It took a moment for Xander to regain his composure as he took several quick breaths. Finally, he worked up his nerve to speak.

"Oh No . . . Do I have B.O?" asked Xander regrettably, as he took a whiff of his shirt. "Or do I have on too much Old Spice?"

Every since his foray with Faith, he decided to improve himself. Though that one night stand was a blur it was enough to impress on him for a change. Xander aimed at being a new man; however, he was at loss on how to go about it. Again, he felt like he was an idiot that was fumbling about.

"Desperation," replied Faith.

"Desperation?!"

"Women can pick up on that," sniffed Faith.

Xander sighed with resign, "Really."

"Leave your weapons at home, just be yourself Xand. You don't need a hunting spear to impress. Just be casual."

"But I would be lost without my weapons, I'm man you know," said Xander, with pride. "What's a man without his weapons?"

"Always talking about weapons, always about slayage," stated Cordelia, who stood by the table with her friends. She put her lunch tray down opposite Faith without being asked.

"Xander always trying to fit in."

Xander was about to reply but clammed up. He tensed up feeling impotent around her and merely looked at her quietly, and sank in his chair. However, being with Faith had made him feel somewhat taller. Rather than confront Cordelia directly he focused on what Faith was wearing. He smiled confidently and started to eat what was left of his lunch.

"Gee Xander are you sampling a new flavor. Mmm . . .Let's see last week's flavor was geek now it's harlot."

Faith said nothing as she wiped her lips with a paper napkin.

"I love to stay but I'm not into threesomes," said Faith, as she started to put on her lipstick.

Spank me thought Xander. He went gaga for a moment and his left eye started to twitch again as he watched Faith puckered her lips as she slowly applied her lipstick.

Faith studied Cordelia she always looked good in whatever she wore. Apparently, she won the genetic lottery and was bestowed with a tall stature, and that just made her that much more desirable. Having a nice rack did not hurt either. Damn she was hot in that black leather miniskirt and that red top observed Faith, as she blotted the excess lipstick on a clean napkin. Red was definitely her color and Faith wondered what the fabric felt like. She noticed that Cordelia was getting admiring stares from the other tables and agreed with their judgment.

For once Faith also wondered why in the world Xander strayed and felt no sympathy for him. Xander had given up filet mignon for a greasy hamburger. What did that get him? Heartburn no doubt. And what was he thinking? Obviously not with his brain. Oh well it was his loss as Faith put away her lipstick.

"I'm not running you off," continued Cordelia.

"Never, I have meeting."

"With whom?" asked Cordelia, innocently. "Buffy?"

"G man," said Faith, as she got up and winked slyly at Cordelia. Cordelia raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"I was heading in that general direction too," said Cordelia and she got up as well. Her other friends looked at Cordelia oddly but she ignored them.

"Keep it real Xand," said Faith, giving her signature both thumbs up and index fingers salute. She turned and walked off with Cordelia.

Xander stiffly got up of chair and tipped his head at Faith, and watched her leave. Cordelia's friends looked as well as Faith and Cordelia walked off. They made such an odd couple thought Harmony. But then again she when found that Cordelia was gettin' it on with Xander on the sly that shocked her. The most popular girl was doing the nasty with a loser. Nothing seemed to surprise her anymore. However, she wondered what Cordelia was up to? Harmony also wondered if Cordelia's outfit was DKNY and she loved those red, Jimmy Choo pumps she was wearing; it matched her top.

Xander studied them as well. For a sick moment, Xander wished he was Cordelia but quickly torched that thought and slapped himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"I was wondering when you'd come around," said Faith, as she barged through the library doors.

"Come again?" asked Cordelia.

"Oh come on Cordy, you weren't here to take a stroll with me and talk about the weather were you or about the latest fashion trends?"

Cordelia was silent.

"You're curious," added Faith. "Nothing wrong with that. I'm kinda curious myself."

"You know Faith, Xander isn't worth the chase. He's just a little boy pretending to be a man."

"I don't know about the boy part," said Faith, coyly.

Cordelia sighed.

"C just let him be. He's a man now and trying to find his way. And you aren't helping matters."

"I suppose you can do better."

"I already have," boasted Faith and winked at Cordelia.

Damn she beat her to the punch; she thought she would have been Xander's first. Suddenly, Cordelia became flustered and wanted to punch the living daylights out of Faith. She clenched and unclenched her fists as she became very tensed.

"C you are in over your head on this," said Faith, as she observed Cordelia's aggressive stance. "You should walk away."

"Dammit I wish you would stop talking, Faith. I'm in no mood for a conversation."

"That's fine by me, talking gets in the way," said Faith with bravado as she approached Cordelia. "So what do you wanna do now?"

Cordelia had enough of Faith and decided to leave. She regretted working herself in an angry mood but couldn't seem to calm down or move. She was torn what to do next, one moment she wanted walk out another moment she wanted to stay. However, one thing she knew for sure was she would regret it for the rest of her life if she walked out right now.

Faith could see Cordelia's hostile expression change to regret, and then to indecision. As much as she thought Cordelia was a bitch at times, she could relate to her on a few issues. Faith suspected that she did not relate to men very well. She wasn't perfect either and neither were the men she bounced with. Faith went up to Cordelia and kissed her on the cheek to console her.

Cordelia was furious and insulted, and clenched her hands again. She responded by swinging her fist at Faith but she was quicker and caught it. Cordelia could feel how strong Faith's hand was as she began to squeeze hard. She relented and gave in as she relaxed her hand.

Faith started to ease her grip and started to let go but Cordelia held fast. Before Faith could disengage herself, Cordelia pulled Faith closer and gave her a full kiss. While the continued to kiss, Faith felt herself being pushed against the cage wall. Faith didn't resist and enjoyed herself being wildly kissed and taken. It was intoxicating. Cordelia kept kissing her as if her life depended on it. Then they both stopped for air, panting loudly

"Hot damn C! . . . I never knew you had it in you," said Faith, breathlessly. Cordelia responded with a wicked grin and brushed away few strands of Faith's hair away from her face.

Faith's heart was pounding and she could barely see straight. She had to hold on to Cordelia for moment to get her bearing. All along, she mistakenly thought Cordelia was an ice princess but her fiery kiss had proven otherwise. It had caught her off guard as smiled at the brunette. If you couldn't be with the one you loved then fu#k the one you're with considered Faith. Cordelia's dazzling eyes enticed Faith for more.

"Sure about this?" asked Faith, as she wet her lips and was ready to have more fun.

Cordelia rolled her eyes at Faith. She knew Cordelia wanted it as much she wanted it. This was just a formality and she wanted to build upon the anticipation to make it that much hotter. Besides she wasn't in a rush and was curious to see what made Cordelia tick.

Cordelia reacted by pulling Faith closer for another kiss but Faith resisted for a moment.

"Oh come on already . . .Playing hard to get is so *not* you," smirked Cordelia. "So stop teasing."

Faith grinned. She began to simultaneously tug and bite Cordelia lips but Cordelia pushed her head back.

"What no foreplay?" teased Faith.

That wasn't the case Cordelia had already slipped her hand under Faith's tank and was tweaking her nipple. Faith started to squirm in delight and it took some will power not to arch her chest into Cordelia. Cordelia tweaked a little harder and smiled seeing Faith's reaction. However, Faith had already deftly pushed up Cordelia's skirt and one hand was resting her hands on Cordelia's navel. Her other hand was teasing Cordelia clothed sex.

"Will you stop talking and just kiss! I have class in less than 45 minutes," demanded Cordelia. "Do me already." She had no time for this nonsense.

Faith smirked and returned with an equally forceful kiss. Cordelia staggered from the effect while Faith held her. Then she took Cordelia in her arms and switched positions, pinning her against the wall. Kissing ardently, Cordelia submitted letting her take over as she held on to Faith.

In between kisses, Cordelia murmured, "I'm so hot. . .So hot . . . feel hot."

"Hot . . . yes . . .I know," whispered Faith, as she unbuttoned Cordelia's blouse revealing a black lace bra.

After they kissed, Faith took charge of the situation and pulled Cordelia away from the wall taking her by the hand up the stairs where the bookcases were.

* * *

"And Buffy, when you find Willow, I need both of you to look over those documents," announced Giles as he entered the library. "I wonder where Faith is. She was suppose to meet me here."

"Buffy!" said Faith with a start.

Cordelia lifted her head and looked down at Faith.

"Quick get off of me," hissed Cordelia, as she pushed away Faith from her hips. A second later, she deftly buttoned up her blouse.

The momentum made Faith to bump into the bookcase knocking a few books off the bookcase. The books made a thumping sound when they landed on the carpet.

Giles, Buffy and Xander started to go up the stairs to investigate the noise where the bookcases were. Buffy ran up the stairs leading the group. She already had her wooden stake drawn out but held back when she saw it was Cordelia and Faith. Both were on the ground.

"Girls . . . Oh dear! Girls! " admonished Giles, as he shook his head. "Fighting will not solve anything."

He put on his spectacles and was disappointed. Many books were strewn about; the times he had to painstakingly sort and now possibly repair damage books. Nobody seem to appreciate books anymore lamented Giles.

Cordelia's face was slightly colored while Faith looked dazed. To Giles it looked like the girls had been in a scuffle as he noted Cordelia disheveled appearance. Cordelia quickly moved away from Faith

"Nah they weren't fighting, they were wrassling," said Xander. "You two weren't wrassling were you?"

As much as Xander hated insects for once, he wished he had been one in Giles' Library. He remembered when Faith told him that she had wrestled an alligator. He would have loved to been there for that moment as well.

"No, it was self defense training you idiot, Faith was teaching defensive training," said Cordelia, defensively. "You know self defense moves."

More like a bump and grind speculated Buffy, as she looked closer. She was surprised but then again she wasn't. However, she was also surprised at her reaction and wished this had been her dream instead of someone else's but instead this was her nightmare. Cordelia turn away quickly and wipe her lips while Faith was still sprawled on the floor looking out of sorts and making no efforts to being discreet.

Faith's lipstick was also smeared but she did nothing to regain her composure and she started to smile. Her face was wet with sex. It was a priceless moment. Buffy scrutinized Faith and she suddenly became self-conscience when she realized Buffy was staring hard at her.

Faith became mildly angry for feeling guilty it wasn't like they were girlfriends. If Buffy was blowing hot and then cold then that was her problem, Faith was not about to wait or to be shamed. Life was too short. If Cordelia wanted to be her #uck buddy that was fine with Faith. She rather deal with the ready and willing than someone who couldn't make up their mind. She was not in the business of uncorking bottles.

Giles may have been oblivious and Xander may have been suspicious but Buffy saw right through this. Buffy felt the bile rise in her from belly to her throat and started to fidget with her stake feeling foolish.

"I need to know to defend myself from demons, monsters, and _ex boyfriends_," continued Cordelia, as she dusted herself off. "Next time she was going to show me how to fight at close quarters. Right Faith?"

However, Faith was silent and finally stood up.

"Self defense, Faith?" asked Buffy, dubiously and then looking at Faith's snug tank, which had a slight tear on the side.

"She asked for it B," said Faith with a swagger.

She knew she couldn't fool Buffy and was about to say something else. Then Faith paused when she considered why she should justify her actions. Suddenly she didn't give care what the world thought of her at this moment.

However, Buffy took Faith aside and haughtily whispered in her ear, "You and I need to *talk*."

Faith shrugged at Buffy's condescending attitude and started to run her fingers over her mouth, and then licked her lips.

"Hey B why don't we *talk* now," said Faith, boldly.

Instead, Buffy abruptly turned and faced Giles.

"Didn't you say I should get up with Willow regarding those documents?" asked Buffy, testy.

"Yes. Yes of course. They're in the weapons cage," said Giles, as he started down the steps.

For some inexplicable reason he now sensed a low undercurrent that was building up as Buffy walked stiffly behind him. The air felt mildly oppressive and stale.

"This information may prove useful for the next patrol," continued Giles.

"These documents originate from the Mesopotamia region," said Giles, as he put the documents and a large, musty book on the counter for Buffy to examine, and gave her some space.

"Let me guess, it's in Sumerian?" said Buffy, as she snapped open the ancient tome.

"Hey B, after we patrol together maybe we can *talk* at the Bronze." said Faith, nonchalantly as she meandered toward Buffy.

Buffy did not respond and ignored Faith, and began to immerse herself in the book.

"I hear there's a new band tonight, maybe the music will rock. Then . . ."

"As much I think schooling gets in the way, I can't blow off studying for these upcoming tests," interrupted Buffy, without looking up to Faith. "Don't want to repeat the 12th grade."

She started to skim over the manuscripts and books and attempted to concentrate as she flipped through the pages but could not. The more she tried the worse it became. The only thing her mind could focus on was Faith's wild panting look, which flustered her even further. That image was etched in her mind. Having Faith goad her didn't help matters either.

"Okay suit yourself, B," said Faith, indifferently who was scribbling and doodling on scrap pieces of paper.

"I'd like to graduate one day and move on," continued Buffy. "Try to be normal for once."

"Huh, uh that sounds like a personal problem," continued Faith, engrossed in her doodling.

Buffy hastily closed the ancient tome and almost sneezed from the dust, she finally looked at Faith. She could smell the sex on Faith face and it was driving her insane. She sniffed and scrunched her nose while scanning Faith over, and curled her lips slightly. She had to close her eyes briefly to maintain her composure; she felt like was about to come unglued.

Faith caught that look and her eyes flashed from hurt but quickly turned to anger. It was no different from the verbal slurs she endured at the previous high school where she used to be a student. Some of the words that came to mind were 'low, down, good for nothing sleazy whore on dope'.

"Dang it you had to remind me of that," said Xander.

Xander had avoiding thinking about these tests, wishing them away. Now he was worried, would he ever graduate. If he good get a solid, respectable D on the tests then that would be fine by him. His guidance counselor said he should aim higher such as a C but to him that was reaching for the moon.

"Maybe Willow can give us the highlights or an all nighter, cram session," added Xander.

"B you have your priorities all wrong," said Faith, as she ran her fingers through her damp hair. Not caring how she looked. Then she snatched the book from Buffy's hands.

"Well, at least I have priorities!" said Buffy, as she glared at Faith.

Faith responded with a sweet innocent smile and teased Buffy with her eyes. She moved her face in closer, which in turn irritated Buffy further. Faith was hoping would that Buffy would come undone but Buffy stared back coldly standing very straight and stood her ground.

"These tests are trivial compared to slaying," continued Faith, and she pushed the book away. "You're making way too much of this."

Buffy did not respond. Instead, she took the documents and walked out of the library without looking back.

Xander cocked his head, "Did I just miss something?"

Giles shrugged his shoulders; he wasn't sure what transpired either.

"Gee Xander . . . you must be having a brain fart," said Cordelia, as she started to leave. "What I ever saw in you is beyond me," added Cordelia, as she accidentally bumped her elbow at Faith. "I've had better."

Faith smiled inwardly, she knew that to be total sham and took Cordelia's innocent little bump as a compliment. If she knew anything about Cordelia she had pressed the right buttons, at least she thought so. Cordelia was just being her old bitchy self as she covered her ass. If anyone should be bitchy it should have been her, Cordelia hadn't done her yet. Perhaps another time mused Faith and she resisted the urge from tugging at Cordelia's skirt as she brushed by.

This time Xander was not going to put up with her demeaning comments.

"Hey Cordy! My brain may not be as brainy as . . .well as brainy as a brain could be. But unlike you, I'm all heart," said Xander, as he started to follow Cordelia. "I saw something in you."

"Cordy, call me if you want a follow on lesson," added Faith, as she watched Xander follow Cordelia out of the library.

"Faith shall we start the meeting," said Giles, who was walking towards his office. He sighed in relief and was glad he wasn't a teenager anymore; too much drama as far as he was concerned.

Faith ignored him and was ready to leave as well as she leaned against the counter. Her body ached for relief. She had her built herself up and now she felt like she going to pop if she didn't do something soon. Cordelia's needs had been serviced but her own needs had been denied when they were interrupted. She considered taking a very, very long, warm shower. No cold showers for Faith, she wanted the warmest water. She began to let mind drift in that direction but her reverie was interrupted.

"Oh I wish Buffy hadn't left in such a rush she forgot the book."

Faith stopped and turned to face Giles.

"The information will be of value for tonight's patrol. Faith can you give her this book after the meeting?"

Faith sat on the counter and picked up the book.

"It'll be my pleasure," said Faith, as she grinned to herself.


	3. Chapter 3: Inserted chapter

Cordelia had barely made it to next class on time, she had spent what precious time she had in the ladies restroom freshening up as she combed her hair, spritzed perfume on herself, and chewed a breath mint. Admittedly, that moment with Faith was incredible and it had gone by so quickly. And even if she didn't see or ever connect with Faith again, it was well worth it, as she looked at her eyes, now sultry.

"That was smoking hot," said Cordelia, was all she could say at the moment as touched up her lips with lip-gloss. However, she didn't have time to relish further over these delicious thoughts as she did a final mirror check.

Satisfied with her results, she briskly walked to her English class with a few minutes to spare. When she walked in, all eyes were on her. Some of jocks and cool guys regretted not having an empty seat next to them. The word was that Cordelia was back in with the 'in' crowd and it showed.

Only a few empty seats towards the front were available, the loser zone where the nerds and losers gravitated. She didn't even notice Willow and Xander come in as she basked in her afterglow. Still in a bubble of bliss, Cordelia continued to savor that fleeting moment of release and involuntarily ran her hand through her long hair. This was perhaps one of the best moments in a long time as she secretively put a small note written from Faith from her skirt pocket to her purse. It was one of those library scraps of paper used to mainly to jot down book's title, author or other pertinent information. She had memorized the sparse note.

_C, you're damn hot but you probably knew that already. Too bad about the interrupt. BTW, you really blew me away. Next time do me. Please. Later._

Not perhaps the most romantic note but it got to the point. She noted the compliments and the word 'please' and smiled inwardly. Not many people said please anymore and coming from Faith it was atypical. While she didn't expect anything further, she was pleasantly surprised what Faith wrote next. A telephone number and her motel name along with her room number were included, and was signed with her name.

Considering this was a spur of the moment hookup, the hastily written note was a kind gesture. However, Cordelia decided not to respond right away, if she was even interested. She wanted to consider her options even though her heart said go for it. Right now, she was back with the 'in' crowd and wanted to make the most of her last year at Sunnydale High, as a senior. But her heart ached. Was it succumbing to a new ailment, called Faith? Damn that woman for being so audacious; how dare she make her feel this way.

Taking out her notebook and book from her book bag, she turned to today's topic: "West Side Story." Before lunch, she would have thought who cares about love and thought of the song, "Love Stinks." However, she sat up with rapt attention when the lecture began.


	4. Chapter 4

"Faith, are you in here?" asked Buffy, as she entered the girls locker room next to the gym.

Buffy could barely see through the steam. The air was laden with moisture; it was almost like being in a sauna. If it had been anymore humid, it would probably start to rain in the locker room. She wondered if the ventilation was broken again as, she breathed in the muggy air. Buffy started to feel uncomfortably warm and sticky in her stylish car coat.

Then Buffy heard a locker door slam shut and walked in that direction. "That you Faith?"

Then Buffy saw a nude woman in the mist. She recognized her; it was Faith and she was drying off. Buffy quickly averted her eyes to give Faith some privacy. She focused her eyes on the locker next to Faith but that proved difficult. Faith would pop in an out her view.

Faith shook her head at Buffy's prudish behavior and snickered, "So is this round two?"

"Round two?"

"You know a come back, a left hook. Another lecture coming from Miss better than thou. Telling me about the importance of an education. Or are we finally going to have a *talk*?"

Faith stopped talking; she realized she was starting to rant and rave, and now pace. She went back to toweling off. Buffy was about to correct Faith it should be holy than thou instead. However, Buffy was in no mood for this and wanted to get out this damp locker room as soon as possible. Without thinking, she wiped the dampness from her brow and silently cursed realizing she smudged makeup on her hand. She probably looked horrid as she sat quietly listening while Faith vented.

Moreover, Buffy didn't want to be drawn into Faith's bellyaching. Lord knows she had enough of that already and felt her life was looking up now. She was a senior and considered that an achievement in itself. Now if she could only pass the upcoming finals and graduate then she would be free of this high school nonsense. Furthermore, Buffy didn't have the time to get wrapped up with Faith's self-pitying, mood swings as she had another class shortly.

"Speaking of which, I realized that I forgot the book," interrupted Buffy, as she jumped in the conversation. "Giles said he gave it to you and you would give to me. So here I am, saving you the trouble of finding me."

"How nice of you, so you only came for the book," said Faith with a hollow voice.

Faith opened the locker and took out the book. She wished Buffy would acknowledge her but she knew that would never happen and what was the point. Faith could do no right while Buffy could do no wrong. With Buffy around her, her feelings oscillated from being on top of the world to being at the bottom of a sewer. She could deal with everything from love to hate and the emotions in between however, what killed her the most were the non-emotional responses such as avoidance or simply being ignored.

"That book is gibberish to me," continued Faith without much emotion. "Not sure how it can help."

She placed the book on the bench next to Buffy and turned away, and started to get dress.

"Yeah I can't read it either. Not sure how it will be help either but if Giles says it will help then I have to believe him," babbled Buffy. "I kinda wish he would translate it. Too bad there's isn't a cliff note version. You'd think he could be in the business of being a translator of ancient texts. He could make good money. Well . . . I guess I should find Willow she can do the translation. She's pretty nifty at using the computer."

As Faith listened to the Buffster banter, she chuckled inwardly. It was far better than the Buffysque like silence and the accompanying microscopic scrutiny. When she heard the words *pretty nifty* she almost laughed but instead turned back to face Buffy. However, Faith could not resist from smiling. It was so Buffy, one moment cold and then another moment hot. Buffy was so cute and yet she drove Faith crazy, and Faith had just taken shower.

Buffy caught the friendly smile and instinctively smiled back, and kept smiling. Faith you should smile more often, admired Buffy, instead of that smirk that you like to wear proudly. Smiling is so much more attractive. She also wished Faith would drop that tough bitch attitude and get some anger management or something. Then their eyes became locked onto each other but in a non-adversarial way in what seemed an eternity while the mist dissipated.

Buffy felt like she had stopped breathing and she wanted to reach out to Faith. She started to step forward but her knee knocked the book off the bench. Then they crouched down at the same time to retrieve the book but bumped heads instead.

"Ouch," they groaned.

"So is this how it's gonna be for us? . . . Always butting heads?" asked Faith, as she touched her sore forehead and seeing stars. She didn't realize that Buffy had such hard head.

"I hope not," said Buffy, as she rubbed her head blinking several times. She sat up and regained her composure. "But pretty soon it won't matter."

"What?"

"You know. The big day, when I graduate and go to college . . . then you can take over. Do it your way, the Faith way. You should request Giles to be your Watcher instead Wesley. . . Yeah he may seem overbearing at times but he's good people. You should trust him."

Faith became silent and groaned silently. Her stomach ached and involuntarily quivered, and had to sit down. She nursed her queasy stomach as she listened.

"Isn't it obvious we get in each other's way," continued Buffy. "I never wanted to be Slayer but this was foisted on me."

Buffy thought of what she lost being Slayer. All the miss opportunities she could never recapture the moment she became a Slayer. Forever gone. An ordinary normal life exchanged for that of a Slayer.

Her Mom had hinted several times that maybe it was okay to give up being Slayer. Sometimes when Buffy was restless in bed as she tried to sleep, she had those same thoughts. She had wrestled with those thoughts more and more lately. Could she walk away from all of this and let Faith take over? Would she become a saner person if stopped being a Slayer? Could she trust Faith?

"Really, I disagree B. Being a Slayer has been the best thing in my life," declared Faith, as she sat upright with pride.

This time Buffy was quiet and gave her a questioning look.

"B I have nothing going on in my life. I mean nothing. Unlike you I didn't have a future that was prepaid and preplanned; I don't see a future for me," began Faith. "Don't see myself as ever being a college girl either."

Buffy shifted uncomfortably on the hard wooden bench.

"Instead, I see myself being kicked out of the foster care system for good. Not that I ever cared. I'd probably end up dead in some gutter or if I'm lucky in jail. But that won't happen now that I'm a Slayer. Hell, if you and I weren't Slayers we wouldn't be having this conversation would we? You would be all Cordy-like . . . Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"How can you say that?" protested Buffy. "It's almost like you're throwing in the towel. Maybe, if you went back to school and at least try to make something of your life then it wouldn't be so bad . . . Faith you give up too easily."

"B you can really be naïve at times. Not everyone gets a Disney ending."

"Faith, I disagree I feel you're taking the easy way out."

Again, Buffy endured this ranting and raving as she shifted uncomfortably on the bench. She gathered from hints that Faith came from a less fortunate background. She was curious but never felt at ease to ask. Buffy smarted slightly at the Cordelia remark but conceded that Faith's comment was spot on.

When Buffy was a freshman, she had been a popular 'it girl' and looked down, and ignored those that were considered 'losers'. She lived in the right suburb in L.A. and had the right set of friends. Until that fateful moment when she was called upon to be the next Slayer, her life was practically mapped out.

Now and then, Buffy would have pangs of regret when she would see the Cordy-types flit around her. However, she wouldn't have traded what she gained, she had made some dear friends, Willow and Xander. She could give up being a Slayer but she could never imagine leaving her friends. Sometimes she envied her friends; they didn't have the burden she carried. They would never know what being a Slayer entailed.

Buffy looked back at Faith and wondered if she could just walk away from this. Would Faith understand and could she trust her? Could she bear letting go and part ways agonized Buffy? Faith if you were me what would you do she wanted to asked? When Buffy looked for answers in her face, she saw rage and resentment; she gripped the bench seat for support and held her breath.

Then, Buffy began to get annoyed as she continued to watch Faith's prancing and snorting, and tossing her hair. She wasn't the only one who had battles to deal with. Buffy wanted give a shout out to Faith and tell her off; instead, she glanced down at her watch. Faith paused for moment and felt she was now talking to a wall, and then resumed talking.

"Look princess I'm a Slayer and I'm somebody now. I'm not about to give that up."

"So what do we do now?" said Buffy, finally as she took the book and stood up.

"Well Miss College potential, study up and tell me what you've learned at the next patrol. You're the one with the brains."

"Okay I'll do that. Meanwhile Miss Self-Defense you better get some rest. I'd hate to see you when you're not at your peak performance. Looks like your workout buddy, Cordelia gave you quite a beating."

Faith narrowed her eyes. "You know me trying to help out. I aim to be more social and make friends."

Buffy shook her head in contempt.

"Oh what . . . you can have friends and I can't. Although, I have to question your taste in vampires. So how is your buddy, Angel these days?"

"At least I have friends," said Buffy vehemently and grasped her book very tightly.

Lifting her book slightly, Buffy almost hurled it at her but held back. However, Faith's smirk taunted Buffy even further. Buffy willed herself not to be provoked; all she needed was to pay another visit at Principal Snyder's office. Instead, Buffy held the book close to her.

"That's right B, you be good girl now."

Buffy stared back coldly and silently cursed.

Faith tilted her head backwards and closed her eyes. She could never win, Buffy always seem to have the upper hand. When she opened her eyes, Buffy had already left and she began to feel miserable. She sat there dejected not knowing what she should do but then she had an idea. She let it crystallized and she saw it as a glimmer of hope.

At the next patrol and so long as the Scoobies weren't around, Faith would talk to Buffy. Maybe by then Buffy would have calmed down a bit and would be more approachable. Before she left, Faith did a mirror check and then paused for moment drawing a heart placing initials inside it. She smiled at her handiwork and then left the locker room with a new purpose.

* * *

Thank you for reading this story.


End file.
